


Date At The Zoo

by RikuAxel10



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 04:23:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11729418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikuAxel10/pseuds/RikuAxel10





	1. Chapter 1

"Come on Tor!" Prompto exclaims excitedly as he rushed towards the entrance to the Old Lestallum Zoo. Tor just smiled and followed after making sure they both had the tickets to get inside.

"Relax Prompto, the animals aren't going anywhere," Tor says, intertwining her fingers with his. The blonde man grinned and planted a kiss on her cheek before dragging her towards the first sign that said where they were for a selfie with his camera. Tor was expecting many more of those throughout the day. Once inside, Tori grabbed a map and found a spot in the shade in order for the two of them to see where they wanted to go first. 

"Alright Prompto, where do you wanna go first?" she asked. Her blonde boyfriend looked over the map, his eyes squinting a little as the information on the paper was small. 

"Ooo! Let's go to the orangutangs first!" he says. His girlfriend nodded and followed after him as he excitedly walked off in the direction of the chosen animal. As soon as he could, Prompto took his camera out of his backpack and began taking pictures. Tori leaned against the glass and grabbed the backpack to sling it over her shoulder so it was out of the way and so no one took it. Tori watched as he got in different positions as he took pictures of a mother with her baby. The baby was hanging upside down and playing with a rope tied around a ball. For a moment, she lost track of the blonde cameraman before she heard him say how big this guy was. She turned and saw him over on the other side of the area where a big male orangutang was sleeping, propped up in a "draw me like one of your French girls" pose.

"Hey Prom," Tori starts with a smirk, "he looks like Gladio sleeping." She heard the camera click and a few snickers from Prompto before he let his arms fall as he started laughing.

"You should tell him that next time we see him," he says before linking his arm with hers and heading off to the next area. The couple went on like this for a while before Promtpto stopped and turned towards his lover.

"You never did tell me what you wanted to see, Tor," he says.

"Prom, you know I'm fine just following you around so you can take pictures," she says. Prompto frowned at that before he seemed to perk up.

"I know what you wanna go see," he says walking around behind her, "You told me before you love big cats...right, Kitten?" Tori shivered at his husky voice whispering in her ear. She had to pull away from him to keep him from starting a scene.

"Alright hun, we can go see the big kitties," she says with a smile. Prompto latched his hand into hers and mentioned that she could impress him with her knowledge on cats.

The first place they went to was the Asian Coeurl exhibit that held Snow and Amur Coeurls. Prompto had Tori point them out in their pens as many of them were hiding from the heat. Prompto handed over his camera to Tori so she could take some pictures of the hiding felines. He felt proud of her photography skills when she showed him the pictures she took.

"I taught you well," he said with a kiss to her cheek before they proceeded to the other Coeurls. She took pictures of the orange ones with stripes, the thinner ones with small spots, some of the thicker cats with thicker fur around their necks, and the ones that looked similar to the Amur but had different spot rosettes on their bodies. Prompto couldn't help but fall in love with her again when he saw the look of pure joy appear on her face when she heard that they had Behemoths here as well. The two rushed to the area where they had them and to their luck, not many people were there.

They were smaller Behemoth, almost looking like they were mixed with Coeurls as well. Tori kneeled down next to the glass that separated the people from the beasts and one of them noticed her there at the glass. The monster stood and stretched before sauntering over to her. Prompto stood back and changed his camera to the video recorder and hit record.

He watched the Behemoth hybrid come up to the glass and growl. He looked at Tori for what seemed like minutes before he chuffed and rubbed his head on the glass where her hand was. He watched as his girlfriend chuffed back at the monster and pressed her head to the glass before rubbing her shoulder against the glass, the monster mimicking her moves as if he was accepting her presence here in his small pride.

Tori always had a thing for Behemoths. Prompto felt terrible when he and the boys killed one just for the meat to put it in their Cup Noodles. She was furious when she found that out as the monster was just minding its own business. He also remembered how she stayed behind as Deadeye drew his last breaths as she felt bad that he had to be hunted.

The scene of a human interacting in such a calm way with this monster drew other people there. The rest of the pride also began to wander over, flocking towards his girlfriend and also rubbing against the glass in affection.

"I didn't know you had such a way with them," Prompto says as he sits down next to Tori. She smiled gently as she leaned against his shoulder.

"I think he knows I'm not afraid of him," she says, "I wish I could have one. Behemoth really aren't all that bad, they're just territorial."

"They get so big though," Prompto says. 

"Yeah but it would be like having a really big cat that can't fit in the house," she says jokingly, making Prompto chuckle. 

"I bet you would take good care of it if you did have one," he adds. Tori nodded. 

"We could get a home out in the middle of nowhere so we can have a lot of land, so we can get all those Chocobos you want," she teased, "and we can train the Behemoth to be friends with the birds instead of eating them. How's that sound, baby?" Tor says, giving him a little nudge. Prompto wraps an arm around her shoulders and pulls her to his chest. They stayed quiet for a few moments, enjoying how the Behemoth hybrids were all snuggling around each other near the couple before Prompto spoke, though softly this time. 

"Do you think that Noctis is gonna be okay without the Regalia for just a little longer?"

"Possibly....why?"

"...Wanna go for a ride? Find a nice place out in the desert and put the top up so we can have some...alone time?" Tor looked at her smirking boyfriend, giving him a look that made him blush out of slight embarrassment.

"Whaaaat? Seeing you with these guys really kinda turned me on. I wanna see what kind of animal you really are," he purrs in her ear. Tori gave a small chuckle then chuffed at Prompto.

"Alright, we can go for a ride. A quick one," she says. The female Crownsguard member took the blonde sharpshooter's hand in hers and they hurried out to the Regalia Type D; Prompto in the passengers seat while Tori drove, knowing Prompto would get reckless in excitement and drove off in order to find a good place for a romp.

"Thanks for taking me here, Tor," Prompto says, looking through his camera at the pictures they took throughout the day.

"It was my pleasure my love," she tells him. He leaned over and pressed a quick kiss to her cheek and smiled, whispering to her that he loved her.

"Love you too Prompto. Now keep your hands to yourself please," she says, feeling his hand creeping up on her leg.

"Sorry babe."


	2. Chapter 2

Tor's kisses were rough as she straddled Prompto's lap in the backseat of the Regalia. Her hands were on his cheeks, keeping him close as his hands wrapped around her back and held her flush against him. Tori's hands traced his jaw before one fell and touched down his neck to his shoulders, to his arms where she felt his biceps flex when he moved his hands down south to cup her toned cheeks in his hands.

"Did I ever tell you how much I like your arms?" she asks breaking the kiss momentarily. She watched as the blonde man lifted his arm and flexed, making the toned muscles stand out more.

Tori let out a groan as a hand ran over the flexed muscle; Prompto chuckled and just nuzzled her neck, telling her he loves her oh so much. 

Prompto's hands tugged at the bottom of her spiked black jean vest. She leaned back, letting go of her kissing his neck in favor of sliding her vest and shirt off of her body. And for an added surprise, she immediately tore off the black sports bra she wore to give her boyfriend a good view of her chest.

It was flatter, to the point where she almost didn't really need to wear a bra with the layers she wore daily. Tor could easily get away with looking like a young man, especially with her boyish nickname but it didn't matter to Prompto. He loved her and he loved how she looked; even going as far as going a long with her jokes about being his boyfriend for the day. 

"You always look sooo beautiful..." he whispers looking over her body. His hands caressing her sides and his thumbs tracing lines across the muscles that stood out on her abdomen.

Tori leaned down and nuzzled her nose against his in an Eskimo kiss before whispering in his ear. 

"We should get moving before our time runs out," she says, reminding them they were supposed to be having a quickie in the car. Prompto groaned but agreed, moving to hold himself up as he takes his jeans off along with his boxers. When he was settled, she did the same to her pants. When she settled herself in his lap once more, he stared at her and reached down, grasping the hem of his shirt and pulled it off, leaving him wearing only the bandana around his arm and his sweatband bracelet around his wrist.

Tori took Prompto's length into her hand and guided him to her wet entrance and sank down on him. Prompto moaned into her ear, always loving how tight and warm she felt around him. Tori rolled her hips against his, grinding them together and making his length hit every good spot within her.

Prompto's hands gripped her hips, guiding her to move along his length; one hand slipped up her back to pull her close. His lips immediately attached themselves to one of her nipples, sucking and rolling his tongue over the nub making Tori roll her head back in pleasure. Prompto switched sides, this time letting his other hand come up and play with the damp nub.

Tor's pace was slow, taking all of him to the hilt roughly before slowly dragging up until just the tip was inside before doing the motion over and over. Each time she swallowed him within, the blonde couldn't help but whimper, wanting her to go faster.

"What's the matter Prom?" She asks with a smirk, sitting down on him fully and rotating her hips, feeling him reach deeper inside her, "not fast enough for you?"

"N-No! It's fine it's just-" he starts but his lover kissed him and quieted him.

"I'm just teasing hon," she says. Tori moved off of him and maneuvered herself to where her back faced him and she leaned on the middle console. With a glance over her shoulder, she saw her blonde sunshine swallow hard and his face seemed too get redder.

"What are you waiting for hot stuff?" she purred. She heard him moving before she felt him press kisses up her back to her shoulders. His kisses were soft against her shoulder and neck as he guided himself back to her wet warmth and easily slid himself in. His hips were flush against her backside before he began a slow pace that matched Tori's earlier. She sighed, loving the feel of him brushing her walls and his hands caressing her back.

"You always know how to rile me up baby," he growls before the hand he had placed in between her shoulders pushed down hard, making Tori lay against the console. She groaned at the new angle as he snapped his hips into her, making the girl moan louder than before.

A hand on her hip and the other holding her down, Prompto couldn't keep the grin off of his face as he roughly thrust inside his girlfriend. Tori loved it when he got excited. He stopped being shy and insecure about himself and took control.

Her pleasure filled cries spurred him on as he rammed into her.

"Ooohh...Tor...I-I'm getting close..." he groaned into her ear, lying his body against hers and giving short but hard thrusts as his arms wrapped around her; one around her waist and one fondling her breast.

"Do it. Do it inside me," she panted. Shocked at what he heard, Prompto stopped moving suddenly and had to ask if she meant it.

Tori growled and whined at the loss of friction and with a whine of "Promptooo..." the blondie began his pace again. He was so close, loving the feel of how she tightened around him as she hit her peak. It was just enough to send him over the edge. He moaned her name in her ear as he released, pulsing within her as he painted her walls white with his seed. It took them a moment to catch their breaths. Prompto fell back against the back seats of the Regalia, Tor joining him a moment after. She pressed her lips to his in a sweet kiss.

"Have I ever told you how much I love it when you get carried away?" she asked, running her fingers up and down his chest. Prompto just smiled, his arm around her waist as they cooled off in the stuffy air.

"I love you Tori," he says, kissing her forehead before they decided to get dressed. Tor drove back to the campsite where the boys were. On the ride home, Prompto had fallen asleep, exhausted from his orgasm and it was entertaining to the others when she practically had to carry the sunshine boy out of the car. It was like a person carrying a very big dog as Tor was smaller than Prompto.

Ignis has just finished dinner and handed them their plates when they situated themselves in the floor; Prompto refusing to get out of his girlfriend's lap.

"So, how were the animals?" Noctis asked. Immediately the blondie shot up and began chattering about the event. Gladio sat there with a smug look before he mentioned that they smelt like sex. The couple froze and glanced at Noctis.

"Really guys? In my Dad's car?" he states. Tori shrugged. 

"I did invite you all along. I don't know about Prompto, but I'm willing to share," she says with a shrug. She could only laugh as her boyfriend I tried his head into her neck not facing the rest of the group.

"Maybe I'll go next time we have a chance," the prince states. Tori felt Prompto tense and whine. 

"Noooocccttt!"


End file.
